


A Quest is Still a Quest

by citysonfire



Series: 15genres1prompt [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the characters you recognise belong to Marvel, I’m simply playing with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quest is Still a Quest

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING MY FRIEND?”

Tony jumps at the sound of Thor’s booming voice behind him. He turns and glares at the God but Tony can’t stay mad at Thor for long, he can pull off the kicked puppy look perfectly.

“I’m trying to find the perfect present for Steve-”

“A QUEST!” Thor beams at Tony, “WHAT NOBLE DEED’S SHALL BE DONE FOR OUR CAPTAIN’S HONOR? WHAT WILL-”

Tony slaps his hand across Thor’s mouth and looks around them. Amazingly, Thor hasn’t in fact alerted the whole of the shopping mall (and Steve) to their presence, merely the closest shop assistants. Tony throws them his most charming smile and isn’t sure how to take it when it just causes them to roll their eyes at him.

“It’s a surprise Thor! Steve doesn’t know!”

“But you are following him…”

Tony’s thankful that Thor’s voice has finally lowered to a more socially acceptable volume. “Well yes, I’ve got to follow him so I know what he likes!”

“He likes you!”

Tony resists the urge to put his head in his hands, barely.

“Well who wouldn’t?! But I can’t exactly tie myself up in a bow and- Wait! I can but Steve deserves something he can keep.”

“Is he not keeping you?” Thor asks, generally confused. Tony did not need Thor accidently delving into his secret fears about his relationship with Steve.

Tony decides to ignore him. “I mean an object not a person.”

Thor nods slowly and a thoughtful expression graces his face. Tony is not one to get nervous but a thoughtful Thor is never good.

“I shall accompany Steve in this Mall of Shopping and report back to you what his heart desires!”

“No! Thor really, you don’t-”

“I insist young Anthony!” Thor claps his hands almost gleefully and marches after Steve, “STEVE! MY FRIEND! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THIS GLORIOUS PLACE?”

Tony quickly dives behind the nearest clothes rack as Steve turns to face Thor. This time Tony does hide his head in his hands, who knew finding a birthday present for Steve could be such a hassle. Next time he’ll get JARVIS to do it.


End file.
